


A Banshee & A Werewolf

by teen_wolf_tvdu_forever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Lydia Martin, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teen_wolf_tvdu_forever/pseuds/teen_wolf_tvdu_forever
Relationships: Derek Hale/Lydia Martin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Lydia didn't know how to put it in to words. All she knows is that she's falling for the brooding, dark haired alpha werewolf. It started about a month ago. She was walking home from school one day, since Malia promised to take Stiles out to dinner, and she saw Derek lying on her porch, blood coming out of his nose and mouth and scratches everywhere. She didn't know what to do so she called Peter.

"Get him inside. Find the original wound and burn the wolfsbane out. I'm on my way." He sounded panicked.

"What!? I don't know how to do that!" She said. But Peter had already hung up. Now Lydia was starting to panic. She rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a lighter from the drawer.

"I'm so sorry Derek." She said as she burned the wolfsbane out. Derek woke and screamed in pain. 

After the wolfsbane was burned out, Lydia helped Derek up to the guest room and onto the bed.

"You knew what to do. How'd you know what to do?" asked Derek gasping for breath.

"I called Peter. I told him you were bleeding black blood and he told me to burn it out." said Lydia sitting on the edge of the bed facing Derek.

"Oh. Well.. thanks. I probably would've died if you hadn't been smart enough to call Peter." said Derek wincing from the pain when he tried to get in a more comfortable position. Lydia felt her heart rate go up when she saw Derek in pain. And she's pretty sure he heard it too.

"Why did your heart rate just spike?" asked Derek.

"I don't know." said Lydia. She did know. She just didn't want to admit it.

"Lydia. I meant what I said. Thank you." Derek said looking up at her.

"You're welcome." she said, staring down at her feet. She was trying to process what she was feeling. When did she fall in love with Derek Hale, of all people!? She knew they'd always had a connection but she never expected this.

"Derek? Can I ask you something?" She said moving closer.

"Yeah." He said.

"Have you ever wondered why you fall in love with someone?" she asked. She was trying to not make it obvious that she was talking about him.

"Yeah. Sometimes. But then I stop and realize who I'm falling in love with and realize that they're falling in love with me too." Derek said looking right into Lydia's eyes.

"So I guess I failed at trying to not make it obvious I was talking about you?" she said looking back up at him. Derek just nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry. I made things weird. Just..forget I said anything." she said getting up to leave. He grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Lydia, don't go. Please. Stay." said Derek. She slowly sat back down.

"Okay. If you want me to." 

About 10 minutes later Derek was asleep on the bed in the guest room and Lydia was sitting next to him stroking his hair. Then there was a knock on the door. She went downstairs and when she opened it, everyone was standing there waiting for an update.

"Well!" Said Cora getting impatient.

"He's upstairs, asleep." she said letting them all in. It was Cora, Peter, Isaac, Scott, Allison, Stiles, Malia, Erica and Boyd.

"So you figured out how to burn it out?" asked Peter.

"Yeah. Barely. He moved so much I almost burned him." she said glaring at him.

"I would've healed." said Derek coming down the stairs.

"Derek! You're ok!" Cora jumped up and ran to him pulling him into a hug.

"I won't be if you don't stop squeezing me to death." he said playfully pushing her away.

"Actually it was Lydia who saved me. If it weren't for her I'd probably be dead by now." he said staring at her.

"You should thank Malia. If she hadn't taken Stiles out I wouldn't have been here to see you like that." she said looking at Malia. It was true. Malia was going to take Lydia to a party but then Stiles roped her into taking him to dinner and she took a rain check on the party.

"Well then. Thank you Malia." said Derek smiling at his newfound cousin. They all spent the next hour talking about nothing in particular. Just spending time as a pack. 


	2. First Date

Monday morning. Just like every week, Lydia woke up to the sound of her 6:00 am alarm, showered, got dressed for school (college) and went downstairs for breakfast. As she walked into the kitchen there was a knock on the door.

"Just a minute!" she yelled hoping the person would be able to hear her. When she opened the door she was surprised to find Derek leaning against the door frame.

"Uhh..hey." said Lydia.

"Hi. I wanted to ask you something." said Derek.

"Uh. Ok." she said letting him inside.

"I know you have to get to school I just wanted to know if you'd like to come to dinner tonight." said Derek. Lydia stopped in her tracks. She couldn't move. Her heart rate sped up and she knew Derek heard it.

"Lydia? Are you ok?" asked Derek. He obviously heard her heartbeat speed up. She couldn't believe Derek Hale actually just asked her out! She's wanted it for so long. Now it was actually happening.

"Yeah. Fine. Umm.. I'd love to go to dinner tonight." she said.

"Great. How about I pick you up at eight?" said Derek.

"Yeah. Sounds great." Lydia said. Derek left and she drove to the college where she was studying mathematics. All day that's all she could think about was her date with Derek. She got so caught up in her thinking that she missed an entire class. All she wanted to do was be done with her classes and get home to get ready for her date. And soon enough, classes were done and Lydia was in her car driving home. 

The hour drive back to her house was quiet. She got upstairs to her room and looked in her closet for something to wear. She chose a long black cocktail dress, a pair of diamond hoop earrings, a diamond necklace, a pair of black strappy heels and she wore her hair in a high ponytail. She felt like something was missing, then she remembered the bracelet Derek gave her with a triskele charm on it. She made sure to wear that as well. 

At about 7:45 Derek arrived to take her out to the most fantastic dinner she's ever had as Derek put it.

"You look beautiful by the way." said Derek after they had started driving to the restaurant.

"Oh, thank you." she said blushing a little. Derek glanced down at her wrist and smiled.

"You still have that?" he asked gesturing to her bracelet.

"What? Oh yeah of course. I always keep it in my jewelry box." she said fidgeting with the triskele charm. There were four other charms on it, Scott's tattoo, which had become his pack symbol over the years (cause she was part of his pack), the Beacon Hills lacrosse team logo (dedicated to Jackson), the Argent's crest (dedicated to Allison), and the alpha pack symbol (in honor of Aiden).

"I'm going to guess why you got the other charms. Scott's tattoo because you're part of his pack, the lacrosse team logo because a part of you still loves Jackson, the Argent's crest because Allison is like your sister and the alpha pack symbol to honor Aiden. Am I right?" said Derek.

"Yeah. Exactly right." said Lydia amazed that Derek actually guessed on point why she had those charms.

The rest of the night was incredible. They had some amazing food, after they ate they went out for ice cream, and then Derek drove her back home.

"Thanks for an amazing night Derek." said Lydia.

"Of course...Lydia, there's something I need to tell you...I think I'm falling in love...with you." he said looking up at her. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Derek actually said he loved her.

"Derek...I'm falling in love with you too." Lydia said.

With that Derek kissed her. She instantly felt like she was floating. It was the happiest she felt since Aiden. Once they broke the kiss, they both said goodnight. Lydia fell asleep that night feeling happy and loved. 

~𝗦𝗼 𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲'𝘀 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 2! 𝗜 𝗱𝗶𝗱𝗻'𝘁 𝗴𝗲𝘁 𝗺𝘂𝗰𝗵 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗱𝗯𝗮𝗰𝗸 𝗼𝗻 𝗹𝗮𝘀𝘁 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗵𝗼𝗽𝗲𝗳𝘂𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝗜 𝗱𝗼 𝗼𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗼𝗻𝗲. 𝗜 𝗵𝗼𝗻𝗲𝘀𝘁𝗹𝘆 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝘄𝗿𝗶𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗳𝗮𝗻𝗳𝗶𝗰𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻. 𝗔𝗴𝗮𝗶𝗻 𝗹𝗲𝘁 𝗺𝗲 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗸 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗸𝘀 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴 :)~


	3. When Tragedy Strikes, He's There

"So when do you want to tell the pack?" asked Derek handing Lydia a bottle of soda. They've been dating for a week now and the only ones that know are Stiles and Cora.

"Maybe tonight at the pack meeting." she said taking a sip of her soda.

"Ok. Remember, let them take their time. Don't expect them to accept it right away. I mean, I'm not their first choice in a love interest for you." said Derek, holding her shoulders.

"I know. I'm glad Stiles was so accepting. I thought he'd be the one to go on and on about how bad you are for me." said Lydia.

"Yeah. Me too." said Derek kissing her cheek. Lydia left for school and Derek left to go to the store to get Cora's birthday present since her birthday was in a couple days. Lydia was nervous all day but she still got A+ on her test she took. That's how smart she was. She can be thinking about anything and still get straight A's. 

It was about 5:00 when everyone arrived at Derek's loft for the pack meeting. Even Melissa, the sheriff and Allison's dad were there.

"Can everyone please find a place to sit?" said Derek as he moved to sit next to Lydia. Everyone did as they were told and Cora and Stiles gave each other a look. They knew what was coming.

"So Derek and I have to tell you guys something." said Lydia holding Derek's hand. Everyone looked at them with confusion written all over their faces.

"We've been together for a week now and we figured it was time to tell you guys." she said. T

first person to speak up was Peter and he said, "Well nephew. You beat me to it."

"Excuse me?" said Derek.

"I mean telling everyone about your girlfriend. I can't tell anyone who I'm with yet." said Peter crossing his arms over his chest.

Derek looked confused and then had the biggest smile on his face. He tilted his head and listened to everyone's heartbeat and said Peter's name. He heard a heartbeat spike and when he looked up he was surprised at who it was.

"I know who it is. But if you don't want me to say it, I won't" he said.

"Please don't. I'll say when I'm ready." said Peter.

Everyone congratulated Derek and Lydia, although some were a little confused as to why Lydia would love Derek. Some being the Sheriff and Allison's dad. They continued the pack meeting as normal, talking about the safety of Beacon Hills. 

Later that night Lydia got a call from Scott's mom. She figured she was calling to ask if he was with her, sometimes he will stay at Lydia's house just because he feels safe with a banshee around, he was with her so she answered it.

"Hey Melissa. What's up?" said Lydia.

"Hi Lydia. Your mom was just brought in on an ambulance. There was a lot of blood. I figured I should call you. She's in a room if you want to come see her." said Melissa.

"Is she ok?" she asked.

Scott walked in after he caught the scent of her fear.

"Lydia? What's wrong?" said Scott. He just used his wolf hearing to listen.

"She's not out of the woods yet. She has to have surgery to remove a piece of glass from her chest but she's resting comfortably here. You can come see her." said Melissa.

"I'm on my way." said Lydia hanging up. A

soon as she was off the phone with Scott's mom she called Derek.

"Hey babe." said Derek answering the phone.

"Derek. My mom's in the hospital. I'm going to see her. Meet me there?"

"Of course. I'll be there in 10 minutes." 

Lydia and Scott got there within 15 minutes. Derek was waiting for them inside.

"Hey. I just talked to her doctor. They're taking her in for surgery now." said Derek hugging Lydia and greeting Scott.

"Ok. How long will it take? Did they say?" she asked after letting go of Derek.

"About 3 hours. She's still in her room awake if you want to see her first." said Derek. Lydia all but ran to the room.

"Hey mom. How you feeling?" she said.

"I'm ok baby. Just a little sore." her voice was hoarse and it made Lydia want to cry.

"I'm sorry. We have to take her to surgery now." said the doctor.

"I love you mom." she said kissing her mother's head.

"I love you too Lydia." said her mom as the doctor wheeled her away. 

It had been 2 hours already. Lydia was growing impatient.

"How long has it been?" she asked. Scott stopped reading his magazine to glance at his watch.

"2 hours." he said.

Lydia suddenly got the feeling she knows all too well. The death feel is what she calls it. That's the feeling banshee's get when someone is close to dying.

"Derek... she's dying.." she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey hey..you don't know if it's her. It could be someone else." he said immediately getting up and kneeling in front of her, his hands on her knees.

"No Derek. I know it's her...I feel it." she said. 

And sure enough, the doctor came out of the OR and took off his mask and cap.

"Lydia Martin?" he asked walking over to her. Derek got up to let Lydia up. She nodded.

"I'm Dr. Perez. I'm so sorry but.. your mother didn't make it through the surgery. She died on the table." he said.

"No...no...please...no..." said Lydia.

Derek immediately wrapped his arms around her and let her cry in his arms. Derek and Scott cried right along with her. Dr. Perez brought them to a room where they could be alone for a little while. Lydia had fallen asleep in Derek's arms. All the crying made her tired. Melissa knocked on the door and Scott let her in.

"She's sleeping." said Derek.

"Well I hate to but she's going to have to wake up. Someone's here to see her." she said letting someone through the door. It was Jackson with Ethan right behind him.

"Hey guys."

~𝗦𝗼𝗿𝗿𝘆 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘃𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗶𝘁 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗜 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗸 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗿𝘆 𝗻𝗲𝗲𝗱𝘀 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲 𝘀𝘂𝘀𝗽𝗲𝗻𝘀𝗲. 𝗔𝗹𝘀𝗼, 𝘀𝗼𝗿𝗿𝘆 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗸𝗶𝗹𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗟𝘆𝗱𝗶𝗮'𝘀 𝗺𝗼𝗺 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗜 𝗱𝗶𝗱𝗻'𝘁 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗼𝗳 𝗮𝗻𝘆𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝗲𝗹𝘀𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘄𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗺𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗟𝘆𝗱𝗶𝗮 𝘂𝗽𝘀𝗲𝘁 𝗶𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝗱𝗶𝗲𝗱. :( 𝗜 𝗵𝗼𝗽𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱 𝗶𝘁 𝗮𝗻𝘆𝘄𝗮𝘆.~


	4. Grief Is Not Fun

"Lydia. Lydia wake up." said Jackson kneeling in front of her.

"Jackson? Is that you?" asked Lydia opening her eyes.

"Yeah it's me. Ethan's here too." said Jackson. Ethan came up next to Jackson. Lydia embraced them both in a hug and cried. Not sad crying this time. Happy crying because her best friends were there with her. After Lydia let go, Derek took Jackson outside to talk to him.

"I'm so glad you made it. She's been an absolute wreck for the last 5 hours. She hasn't eaten, she's barely drank anything, she's gotten sick 3 times because of crying so much." said Derek.

"Hey.. she'll be alright...she's grieving. Trust me..it takes a while. It's a process." said Jackson pulling Derek in for a hug. Derek gladly accepted.

"I just- I wish she would eat something." said Derek wiping away the tears from his face.

"Seems like your just as much of a wreck as she is." said Jackson slightly laughing.

"I am. So is Scott. She was like a mother to us. And she WAS Lydia's mom. We're all grieving." Derek was trying his hardest not to cry in front of Jackson.

"Dude. You can cry. I won't judge. Ethan cries in front of me all the time." said Jackson.

"Yeah because he's your boyfriend. You'd love him either way." But he just couldn't hold back anymore. Derek just let it all out. He cried like a baby right there in the middle of the hospital. Jackson just hugged him and let him cry on his shoulder. 

Once Derek stopped crying, Jackson looked at him and said "Let's see if we can get Lydia to eat something." 

They brought back sandwiches and chips from the cafeteria.

"Hey babe. We brought food." said Derek walking back into the room.Ki"Hang on. There was less people here when we left wasn't there?" Jackson said looking around the room. The pack had obviously slipped in while they were getting food.

"Yeah. They got here while you guys were gone. Now toss me a turkey sandwich. I'm dying of hunger here." said Lydia and Derek looked confused.

"You refused food an hour ago." said Derek.

"Derek. I was just getting over the shock of my mother dying. My mother. You really think I would want to eat that soon? I'm hungry now because I'm calmed down. Just give me a sandwich so I can eat." said Lydia.

Derek just shrugged and tossed her a turkey sandwich and a bag of cool ranch Doritos. They ate their food and talked until Lydia was ready to leave. They all went to their different cars and drove home. Scott, Isaac and Stiles drove back to Derek's loft with him and Lydia.

"By the way Scott, what's with Isaac? He can't seem to leave you alone." said Derek when him and Scott were alone.

"Ever since I was hit with that wolfsbane arrow he won't let me out of his sight. Maybe it has something to do with protecting the alpha." said Scott.

"Yeah. But wouldn't he protect me since I'm his alpha? Maybe since your like his brother he feels more drawn to protect you." said Derek.

"Could be... So how do you think Lydia's going to sleep knowing that her mom won't be home?" asked Scott.

"That's why she's sleeping here for a while." he said. Lydia came back with her suitcase packed full of clothes and essential things a girl needs. Although the one thing she needed right now she didn't have. She had to get some. She brought in the groceries she bought on her way back from her house.

Derek pulled her "monthly" things out of the bag and said, "I think these belong to you."

"Oh my God!"said Lydia quickly taking them from Derek and hiding them. Derek just laughed.

"Lydia, I have 2 sisters and a mother who bought those all the time. I had a beta who bought those all the time. You don't need to be awkward about it." said Derek.

"Right..." After a few moments Lydia sighed. "Der?" she said.

"Yeah babe?" When he looked at her, she was sobbing.

"Oh baby.. it's ok. Hey..come here." said Derek.

"I just...I can't believe she's gone. I wish she was still here." she said between sobs.

"Look at me. This is what we call grief. It isn't fun, I know. But it's all part of the healing process. Trust me. It gets easier with time." he said gently holding her face.

"It's horrible." she said wiping the tears from her face.

After they put away the groceries, they went to bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Unexpected Surprise

It has been almost 8 months since Derek & Lydia had their first kiss, 7 months since her mom died and 5 months since they moved in together. Derek loved Lydia, more than anything. He figured it was time to ask the big question. So he decided to send Lydia to Hawaii for a weekend with Malia, Cora and Peter, while he prepared the biggest proposal party ever!

"Stiles. I need you to handle catering. Scott. You and your mom will be in charge of the venue. Find a nice big place to throw a big party. Chris and Allison. You two are in charge of Lydia. You need to make sure she has fun. Kira. You are in charge of the lights. Make sure they're bright. Sheriff. You're in charge of security. We need to make sure no one gets in that isn't invited. Isaac and Jackson. You guys are in charge of the ring. You need to keep it safe until I ask for it. Everyone understand?" Everyone nodded after Derek finished explaining everyone's job.

"Lydia's going to be in Hawaii until Monday. Think we can get this done in two days?" he asked. Everyone nodded.

"Was she suspicious of why you weren't going with her?" asked Chris.

"Yeah. But I told her I had a meeting with another pack that I couldn't miss." he said.

"Smart thinking. But did you really have to send Peter with them?" asked Chris.

"Miss him already?" said Derek.

"Yes. Desperately." he answered. Him and Peter had been together for 9 months but the pack had only known for 4.

"He'll be back Monday with Lydia, Malia and Cora." said Derek. Chris just smiled and nodded.

_________________________________

"She'll be home in an hour. Is everything ready?" asked Derek, frantically searching for his keys. He had to pick up Lydia, Cora, Malia and Peter at the airport in 20 minutes.

"Yes Derek. For the third time, everything's ready. Go get your girlfriend. We'll be ready when you get back." said Scott.

"Ok. I'll be back." said Derek closing the door behind him. Scott and Melissa had chosen the town's ballroom for the engagement party. It was huge. 

When Derek arrived at the airport, Lydia, Cora, Malia & Peter where waiting for him. Lydia dropped her bags and ran to Derek and jumped into his arms. He spun her around, put her down and kissed her.

"What about us?" said Cora, carrying Lydia's bags along with hers.

"Sorry. I missed Lydia. But I missed you guys too." said Derek, hugging them.

"Let's go home." said Derek. He winked at Malia, Cora & Peter and they all smiled. Derek informed them of the plan before they went to Hawaii. Lydia had no idea that they weren't going home.

"Ok. Lydia. I need you to put this on." said Derek handing her a blindfold.

"Uhh..why?" she said.

"I have a surprise for you. Just please put it on." he answered.

She reluctantly put it on. They pulled into the parking lot of the ballroom and parked the car. Derek got out and walked to the passenger door to help Lydia out.

"We're parked right by the door so you don't have far to walk." said Derek.

They got to the door and Peter opened it and Lydia took of the blindfold.

"Nice Derek. You brought me to a dark building. Real nice." said Lydia sarcastically.

The lights went on and everyone jumped out and screamed, "SURPRISE!" Lydia practically jumped out of her skin.

"You guys!? What's this for!?" said Lydia, turning to face Cora.

"Welcome home party!" said Allison walking over and dragging her towards the party.

"Isaac! Come here!" said Derek.

"We got the ring. Jackson has it in his pocket." said Isaac. D

just nodded. He let everyone enjoy the party for a little while before he asked. 

"Scott. It's time." said Derek.

"Right. Hey everyone! Can I have Lydia come up here please?" Scott said from the stage.

"Me? Ok?" said Lydia walking up the stairs.

"Lydia. I think Derek has something to ask you." he said leading her towards Derek.

"What's going on Der?" she asked.

"Lydia. 8 months ago I told you I love you. 7 months ago your mom died but I was there to help with the grief. 5 months ago you moved in with me. Today you're standing in front of me as my girlfriend. Hopefully in a few months you'll be standing in front of me...as my wife.." said Derek getting on one knee and opening the little black box. Lydia just started crying. 

"Lydia Martin. Will you marry me?" asked Derek.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" she said with tears running down her face. D

slipped the ring onto her finger. Everyone cheered.They spent the rest of the night at the party just having fun.

They went home and when Derek looked at Lydia, he could see that she wished her mom was there.

"She's here in spirit babe." said Derek.

"I know. I just wish I could hug her." said Lydia.

"We'll go see her tomorrow if you want." he said.

"Yeah. That sounds nice." said Lydia. "Right now. I just want to go to bed. I'm wiped out. The jet lag combined with you making me cry has made me tired." said Lydia.

"Let's go to bed." said Derek. And that's what they did. They went to bed and fell asleep fast.


	6. Mrs. Lydia Hale

It was 10am and Lydia was currently in her dressing room getting her wedding dress on. She had chosen a beaded mermaid style gown with a plain while belt and a white veil.

"Mom?" asked Lydia looking at herself in the mirror.

"What's up honey?" answered Melissa. After Melissa married Peter, Lydia started calling her mom since she calls Peter dad.

"Is it just me or do I look a little bigger in the stomach area?" she asked. Melissa shot her a confused look but amused Lydia and looked with her.

"Actually yeah. You kinda do." she said after looking. Suddenly a thought hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Lydia honey? Is there any possibility that you could be pregnant?" she said calmly so as not to make Lydia panic.

"I don't know. Maybe." she answered.

"Alright. I'll have Malia stall the priest and have Cora go get a pregnancy test." said Melissa heading out the door.

"Tell Derek to come in here! I don't care if he sees me before the wedding!" Lydia called after Melissa left. 

Melissa knocked on Derek's dressing room door and when she heard a muffled ''come in' she entered the room.

"Hey. Sorry to bother you boys. We've got a bride crisis. She's looking a little big in the stomach. She thinks she might be pregnant. Malia's stalling the priest and I just sent Cora to get a pregnancy test." she said.

"Pregnant!?" said Derek.

"Yeah. She wants to see you Derek." she said. Derek rushed out to go see Lydia.

When Derek entered the room, Lydia was standing at the mirror.

"Hey. You look beautiful. Melissa said you think you're pregnant?" said Derek moving behind Lydia.

"Yeah. I haven't really had any symptoms but you know.." she trailed off.

"Yeah. Why don't we go get married and then take the test after?" said Derek. Suddenly Lydia had an idea.

"Or take the test when Cora gets back, have her read the results and once we've said our vows, we can find out in front of everyone!" she said turning to look at Derek.

"You know. That's a great idea." he said leaning down to kiss her. 

Cora got back with the test and gave it to Lydia. All of her closest friends were in the room waiting. The only ones that weren't there was Allison and her dad. They had a big family reunion and they couldn't miss it. Lydia understood and told Allison that they were filming the whole thing and she could watch it when she got back. Lydia came out of the bathroom after a few minutes.

"The test is on the sink. After it beeps, read the results, bring it with you into the church and after we've been pronounced husband and wife, give it to us and we'll find out together." explained Lydia.

Cora nodded and everyone else left. Derek walked up the isle and stood there waiting for his bride.

"She ok?" whispered Isaac.

"Yeah. Just wedding jitters. She's fine now." Derek lied. He didn't want to say anything yet.

"Here she comes." said Scott. 

The music played and Lydia came down the isle, arm linked with Peter's. He'd become like a father to Lydia and she asked him to walk her down the isle. Peter kissed Lydia's forehead and sat next to Melissa. Malia was Lydia's maid of honor since Allison wasn't there and Scott was Derek's best man. Kira, Erica, and Cora were bridesmaids, Layla, Scott's little sister, was the flower girl, Isaac was the ring bearer and Boyd, Stiles and Jackson were ushers.

"Where's Cora?" whispered Liam.

"I don't know." answered Peter. The music stopped and the priest began. 

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone has just cause why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest paused and of course, no one spoke.

"Well then I believe the couple has written their own vows." the priest gestured for Lydia and Derek to begin.

Lydia went first. "Derek. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you. Using the love that we share as a vessel, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of our future, I can promise that you will always have my deepest love, my fullest devotion, and my most tender care. I promise to love you, to always strive to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and also when times become difficult, when our love is simple, and when things become complicated. I promise to honor you, and to always hold our love for each other in highest regard. These things I pledge to you today, and all the days of our life together. I love you." Once Lydia finished everyone was crying, including Derek. 

Now it was Derek's turn. "Lydia. I tell you this everyday, but what better day to repeat it than today. You are the love of my life. You are my best friend, you're my lover, you're my inspiration. You make everyday better and you make me better. I promise to love you unconditionally through thick and thin and sickness and health. I promise to accomplish one of the greatest streaks any human could ever wish to pursue - to tell you I love you every single day for the rest of our lives. I promise that as we adventure through the rest of our lives together, I'll always be by your side loving you, pushing you and celebrating with you. I will always put you first and give you my absolute best for the rest of my days." Now Lydia's face was drenched in tears. 

"Now that the couple has said their vows, I will need the rings." I

brought the rings over. Derek took Lydia's and Lydia took Derek's. 

Derek pushed the ring onto Lydia's finger and said, "With this ring, I thee wed." Just like the priest had said. Lydia did the same.

"By the power vested in me by the state of California I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Hale. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Derek lifted Lydia's veil and kissed her. 

Cora had already made her way back into the church with the pregnancy test. "Wait! Before we go to the reception, I believe the newlyweds have something to look at." said Cora turning and handing the test to Lydia.

"So this is a pregnancy test in case you didn't know. On the count of three I will flip this over and announce out load what it says. One...two...three." Lydia flipped the test over and saw the words pregnant .

"It's positive!" she shouted. Everyone cheered. Some cried. 

The reception went as planned and everyone left. Lydia and Derek went home to bask in the glow of their newly married life and Lydia's pregnancy. They fell asleep that night happy with Derek's arms wrapped around Lydia's waist.

~Sorry this chapter's I bit long. I just had so many ideas in my head. Next chapter will be even better..maybe. Anyway thanks for reading! :)~


	7. Update

Ok so I messed up last chapter. I forgot that Lydia's biological mom died and I kept putting Natalie's name. I meant to put Melissa's name. Because Melissa married Peter and Lydia calls Peter dad so naturally she calls Melissa mom. I apologize for the confusion and I will fix the mistake. Next chapter should be up soon.


	8. A New Pack Member

It was a month after Lydia and Derek got married and announced the pregnancy and they were walking around a puppy adoption center to find the perfect little pack member.

"Lydia Hale?" asked the adoption agent. Lydia's name was on the paperwork as she was the one who wanted a puppy.

"I'm still not quite used to that yet." said Lydia standing up. Phoebe, their adoption agent, led them back to an office to discuss the adoption of their puppy.

"So why are you looking to adopt a puppy today?" asked Phoebe.

"Well we just recently got married and I just found out that I'm pregnant but we'd really like a puppy to fill our empty house until the baby arrives." said Lydia.

"Congratulations on your wedding and the baby." said Phoebe.

"Thank you." Said Lydia. 

They continued to talk about the adoption and how dogs can impact the lives of people. Phoebe said that it'll be good to have a dog around with a new baby so when the baby's older it won't be surprised when they bring home a new dog. Then they went to find the perfect companion.

"I want that one." said Lydia, pointing at a grey French bulldog puppy with a white strip down the chest and a cheetah print collar.

"She's perfect." said Derek, wrapping his arm around Lydia's waist.

"This is Kya. She's only a month old and she loves children. She'll be a good companion for you and your new baby." said Phoebe.

"We'll take her. What's the adoption fee?" asked Derek.

"Adoption fee is $100. Once you pay the adoption fee, we'll give you a box full of stuff you'll need to care for her. You'll get, a collar, leash, food and water bowl, puppy pads because she isn't house trained yet, food and a puppy bed. Then you can take Kya home and enjoy your puppy parent life." said Phoebe.

"Ok. Let's go make this official." said Derek. They filled out the adoption forms and got the gift box and took Kya home. Lydia had Kya on her lap the whole way home. 

"Welcome home Kya." said Derek. He let her off the leash and she started running around the house.

"She's so adorable." said Lydia.

"Yeah she is. I'm glad we did this." said Derek.

"How do you think she'll react to Prada." asked Lydia.

"Hopefully well." answered Derek.

"The pack will be here soon and they can meet their new pack member." said Derek. 

It was around 7pm and everyone had just finished their helping of Lydia's homemade chicken casserole.

"So where's this new pack member we've heard about?" asked Allison.

"Derek! Bring her out!" said Lydia.

"Ok Kya. Go meet your new family." said Derek opening the bedroom door. Kya ran to the living room. Allison, Malia, Kira, Erica and Hayden all got on the floor and started petting Kya and Kya in return gave them kisses. They were giggling. The boys just rolled their eyes but they were excited to meet Kya too. They got their giggles and kisses after the girls.

"She's so cute Derek." said Erica finally calming down.

"I know. It was Lydia's idea. I was against it at first but then I spent more time around Prada and I loved her so I thought I'd let her get another one." answered Derek watching everyone playing with both Prada and Kya.

"Well Prada and Kya seem to be getting along ok." said Erica.

"Yeah they are." answered Derek. Erica and Derek joined the rest of the pack on the floor playing with the dogs and Lydia went to the kitchen to make some fresh squeezed lemonade. 

After about five minutes of barking, kisses, and giggles, Kya had finally fell asleep in her bed and everyone else was sitting on the couch watching Supernatural. Erica and Malia were arguing about who was better, Sam or Dean, Allison and Kira were rolling their eyes at Malia and Erica, Peter and Chris somehow snuck away from everyone, Derek and Lydia were cuddled up on the couch, Scott and Isaac were rolling around on the floor play fighting (they do it all the time), and everyone else was trying to watch the show and failing because no one would be quiet. Derek finally gave up on watching TV and shut it off to join Scott and Isaac on the floor to, in his words, "show these betas who the real alpha is." 

After about an hour Scott and Isaac had fallen asleep on the floor and Lydia put a blanket over them. Everyone else had gone off to do their own things. Peter and Chris had finally rejoined the pack and wouldn't tell anyone where they went which made Allison and Malia very suspicious considering that they are their fathers. 

"Derek? What would you say if I told you I like someone but I'm afraid to ask them out?" asked Scott after he woke up.

"I'd say that if you don't ask now you'll never know just how much Cora likes you too." said Derek. Scott jerked his head up and looked at Derek with wide eyes.

"Oh come on Scott. It's obvious that you're talking about Cora. I've seen the way you look at her." said Derek.

"You're not mad because I like your sister?" asked Scott confused.

"Why would I be? As long as you treat her right and don't break her heart, I'm ok with it." said Derek leaning against the counter. Scott smiled and hugged Derek. They'd gotten closer since Derek saved his life. He had gotten knocked out right under a beam that was going to fall on him and Derek pulled him out seconds before it fell. 

Lydia sent everyone home so she and Derek could spend the rest of the night with Kya and Prada. They both ended up calling asleep on the floor with the dogs and Cora came downstairs to find them like that. She smiled and pulled a blanket over them and let them sleep. 

*So there's chapter whatever-number-chapter-this-is. Lol 😂 Hope you liked it! Leave a comment and let me know if you want Lydia to have twins or just one baby and what gender or genders you want. Thanks as always for reading!~


End file.
